


Missing You

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Sam snuck out of the room, careful not to wake Dean.

As soon as he was out, he got the keys to the impala and climbed in. He got his phone out.

"Gabe?" Sam answered.

"Samsquatch? Usual Place?" Gabriel replied.

"On my way" Sam said.

When Sam entered the room, Gabriel looked at him with a seductive smirk. Sam merely took his boots off before pouncing on Gabriel.

At the end of the night, as Sam was leaving Gabriel spoke. "

What was earlier about?" He asked, rubbing over the lovebite.

"I was missing you" Sam admits, through tear filled eyes.

Gabriel merely kisses him before zapping away.


End file.
